Ashley's Story
by King of Medusa
Summary: Listen to the tale of the witch of Diamond City. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it. Also, I would like to thank my friend ToadettesTheBest for telling me about this website. Also Ashley is from WarioWare Inc Touched. She is not OC. Some characters and ideas such as Salymtia belong to ToadettesTheBest and must be gotten from her to use.
1. Prologue

**Ashley's Story**

Greetings, I am the great Ashley, and I am going to tell you my true story. It all began long ago in a kingdom by the name of Salymtia. I was the witch princess of the kingdom, while my sister, Seraphina, was the regal princess. The land was peaceful, that is, until _she_ came. You see, a girl was born with a deformity that caused her to look like a hideous mushroom. She was disowned by everybody who saw her, which caused her to learn magic that even I was afraid of. She eventually used this magic to infiltrate the palace so she could cast a forbidden spell. I tried to protect myself and my sister with a barrier, but the _she_ threatened to kill me if my sister didn't surrender. My sister was the first to get hit by the spell. It caused the fungi deformities of the _she_ to become part of my sister's DNA, while her beauty was absorbed into the _she_. The spell went across the entire kingdom, changing everything it touched just like it had done to my sister. Horrified by what I saw, I ran away from the palace. As I was running, a scent peach blossoms came into the air and made me extremely tired. Nevertheless, I ran until I thought I was safe. To this day, I watch over my sister, know called Toadette, and spied on the _she, _who became known as Princess Toadstool Peach, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyday I am plotting my master plan to get revenge on Peach and restore my kingdom back to its original state.


	2. Chapter 1 Ashley

**Chapter 1: Present Day**

"Red, have you seen the captain today?" Ashley called out to Red, who used to be a little boy until he was hit by Peach's spell. He was now her assistant.

"Yes Ashley, he is heading towards Boo Woods right now." Red cried out, looking through his telescope.

In the blink of an eye, Ashley raced out of her mansion, which she got from Peach's ex husband, Luigi. She quickly reached Captain Toad, who was looking for treasure with-

"Toadette! What are you and Captain Toad doing here?" Ashley screamed when she saw her sister.

"We were looking for useless supplies to put in our backpacks so we can't jump when we go treasure hunting. The only thing we need now is a pick-ax that makes you invincible but disappears after a few seconds. Why do you care?" Toadette replied to Ashley, whom she had no idea that she was her sister.

"Well I need a favor from the Toad Brigade. I want to visit Rosalina so we can discuss something, but my magic doesn't work in the observatory, so I can't create a portal through a warp pipe to get there. I was hoping that I could borrow one of our space ships and fly to her." Ashley explained to Toadette and Captain Toad.

" Here, you can borrow this one in the clearing. We were going to use it when we went treasure tracking, but I am sure we won't need it." Captain Toad gleefully replied.

"Thank you so much!" Ashley exclaimed as she got into the space ship. When she finally got it to start flying, she thought she saw her sister being carried by a giant bird, but Ashley was sure it was nothing, and she continued on to the Comet Observatory.


	3. Chapter 1 Peach

Chapter 1: Peach's Castle

Peach looked out her window, knowing that the endgame was coming soon. She knew she had to prevent Ashley from finding her weakness, but it was fun to see her try. The only way she could learn Peach's weakness was if Seraphina gained her memory, which would cause her spell to start fading. Peach knew that when that happened, it might be too late. That is why she hid it in a mansion protected by the servants that she killed and brought back to life as mummies, who will hunt down their prey as soon as someone enters inside. However, Peach knew that Rosalina would be a powerful ally for Ashley, and that she must be taken care of immediately. Peach smiled. She knew the perfect person for the job.

"Gulag, I need you to do me a favor."


	4. Chapter 2 Ashley

Chapter 2 Ashley

The comet observatory was huge for Ashley's standards. Though she did think she could make a few mix flowers out of the giant fireball in the middle. But that didn't matter. Ashley needed Rosalina's help in order to defeat Peach.

"Rosalina, where are you. I have come to talk about your mother." Ashley called. Suddenly, Rosalina had appeared and was holding her wand in a threatening way.

"What business am I to do with a supporter of my mother? Leave now or I will throw you into a black hole, which is merciful by my standards." Rosalina sized Ashley up, and then realized her mistake. " I'm sorry Ashley. I didn't realize it was you. I am worried Peach is going to try to kill me soon. Have you any plans for the endgame that you would like to discuss."

Ashley took a deep breath and then let it out. " I want to know how we are we supposed to defeat your mother and bring back the kingdom of Salymtia."

Rosalina nodded at this. " There is only one to defeat her, and that is to break the magic that protects her. Once that happens, you will have to take her crown and destroy it where it was made. Once this is done, Peach will fade from existence without her magic being supplied to her and the spell that has hidden Salymtia will be removed through the memory of both princesses. This is the only way to restore order to the world."

" Will you help take down your mother?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I will."

What neither one noticed was a figure approaching Rosalina from behind.


	5. Chapter 2 Toadette Seraphina

Toadette ran through the mansion avoiding the mummies that chased her. She thought that some of them looked familiar, but she ignored it. After running for what seemed like forever she reached an area filled with gold and a crown. She decided to examine the crown. The crown had a name on it. It read: "Seraphina of the Kingdom of Salymtia." Toadette didn't know what that meant. She decided to try the crown on. As soon as it touched her head, she began to have a horrible headache. It felt like there were memories trying to force their way out of her skull. When the headache faded, she looked up with eyes that didn't seem to be her own and said one thing.

" I am Seraphina of Salymtia, and my sister is in trouble."


	6. Chapter 3 Ashley

**Chapter 3 Ashley**

Ashley saw the figure right before it threw a knife at Rosalina. She screamed and used her magic to try and knock the knife out of its course. Unfortunately, it still hit Rosalina, but at least not anywhere vital. Ashley ran to Rosalina and pulled the knife out of her back. There was strangely no blood on it however. She then casted a healing spell on the wound and looked up at the assassin.

"How dare you try to assault Rosalina you…" Ashley suddenly realized whom she was talking to, and with a voice of disbelief yelled, " C-c-c-Captain Toad! What are you doing?"

"Hello Ashley," Captain Toad sneered at Ashley, "I was wondering how long it would take you to learn my identity as Peach's assassin. Of course, you know me by my true name."

"You are the alternate form of Gulag, master of deceit. You fooled everybody of your true identity. I always thought you were Toadsworth." Ashley gasped at her realization.

"Right you are princess, and nothing can stop Peach now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rosalina has been poisoned. She will be dead in SECONDS. HAHAHA!"

"Not that likely," the two suddenly heard a voice with disbelief in its tone and turned to find Rosalina behind them. They turned back to the body in front of them to see it was simply an illusion Rosalina had created of herself in case of an emergency. "Now then Gulag, tell us where Peach and Toadette are right now."

Gulag looked worried. "I think Toadette is at a mansion Peach told me to take her to, and I think Peach is at her castle," he responded nervously.

"Thank you. And so you don't leave were going to take you prisoner." Rosalina then waved her wand and Gulag was suddenly trapped within an unpoppable bubble.

"Lets go get my sister so we can take down Peach, once and for all," Ashley yelled out as a cry of triumph.

What didn't cross Ashley and Rosalina's minds was that Peach also had plans on getting Seraphina.


	7. Chapter 3 Peach

**Chapter 3 Peach**

It was time to strike. Peach knew that Seraphina had managed to get her crown back and was going to fully recover soon. She had to be stopped. Luckily, Peach had been able to go to the mansion where the princess, Seraphina, was and was getting ready to kill her, when a thought crossed her mind. She could use Seraphina to capture and kill Ashley and Rosalina along with the princess. Peach finalized the details of her plan when she reached the treasure room of the mansion. The first thing she saw was a little toad lying on the floor with an extravagant crown on her head. Peach knew this must be Seraphina. She knew that the powers of her former self couldn't be controlled so suddenly in her current body, so it caused a mental shattering to occur within her. She was absolutely pathetic. Peach casted a spell on her that transported them both back to Peach's Castle. However, they had been taken to a secret section of the castle kept underneath the castle. Peach called it her playroom. Those who knew about it called it the torture chamber. The chamber was built out of stone, and it rested above a lake of lava in order to quickly dispose of the bodies. Peach took Seraphina and tied her to mechanism that slowly kills her. The machine was also shaped like Peach's glove, so her own hand would crush her opponents. Peach thought that Ashley and Rosalina would arrive just as Seraphina took her final breaths. She laughed as she made her way out of the torture chamber, who's lava lighting gave her a menacing appearance to all who saw her. If Peach had remained a moment sooner, she would have seen something she did not want to see. Seraphina's eyes had opened and were shining with a white powerful light of power from within her.


End file.
